<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuidando de você - oneshot by anajujorge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659845">Cuidando de você - oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajujorge/pseuds/anajujorge'>anajujorge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Okumura Rin, F/M, Inspired by Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Minor Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajujorge/pseuds/anajujorge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma historia bem curtinha onde Shiemi se encontra com febre e Rin cuida de sua amiga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuidando de você - oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agora que Shiemi e Rin ficavam no mesmo prédio e seus dormitórios eram próximos, eles acabaram se aproximando. Shiemi havia chamado Rin para ver um filme no quarto dela, já que o resto da turma iria sair. Ela não se sentia muito bem, mas não teria falado nada a Rin pois não queria que ele se preocupasse.</p><p>— Você está bem mesmo? Parece quieta...</p><p>—Estou com uma dor de cabeça, fraqueza. Não deve ser nada demais</p><p>—Tem certeza? Não é bom a gente pelo menos verificar sua temperatura ou-</p><p>—Relaxa, tenho certeza que é só fome! Vou preparar alguma coisa, escolhe o filme enquanto isso.</p><p>Rin revira os olhos, odiava ter que fazer decisões, por mais simples que fossem. Passou por milhares e milhares de filmes e nem sequer decidiu o gênero a tempo de Shiemi voltar. Trazia com ela pipoca e chá de erva doce. Ela gostava daquele chá por lhe trazer memórias boas, de quando estava se aproximando de Rin. Na primeira noite que conversaram, ela tomava esse chá. Era uma noite fria e ela estava na varanda, até que Rin trouxe o chá porque se preocupou que ela poderia pegar um resfriado. Admirava seu amigo pelo carisma que tinha com ela, e apesar de se sentir confusa, gostava da aproximação que estavam tendo.</p><p>—Nem pra escolher a porra do filme? É sério?</p><p>—SOU SEMPRE EU QUEM DECIDE</p><p>—QUE MENTIRA- tá vai, da o controle logo.</p><p>Shiemi decide colocar Toy Story, um de seus filmes preferidos. Sempre que tinham preguiça ou não sabiam bem o que queriam ver, colocavam algum filme bobo ou infantil, como na última vez, que viram Divertidamente. Rin costumava gostar mais de séries de suspense, mas acabava por gostar de animações também, principalmente quando estava com alguém. O filme começa e Shiemi senta na cama ao lado de Rin. Coloca a pipoca no meio e entrega a ele uma garrafa do chá gelado que havia preparado. Rin se sente bem com a presença de sua amiga ali. As vezes se distraia com seu perfume até que sua voz o trazia de volta a realidade, já que não ficava quieta durante cinco minutos do filme. Gostava de ter sua companhia e queria passar cada vez mais tempo com ela. Algo incomum, já que durante sua vida toda Yukio foi seu único amigo. Shiemi a tratava com carinho e consideração, e ele sabia que sempre haveria conforto naqueles olhos verdes. Seus pensamentos são cortados quando sente Shiemi se apoiar em seu braço e repara que ela está arrepiada.</p><p>—Eu vou pegar um casaco, estou ficando com um pouco de frio</p><p>—Ah, eu trouxe um. Aqui - Diz Rin, entregando seu casaco a ela.</p><p>Shiemi corou e agradeceu seu amigo, colocando o casaco logo em seguida. Rin observou como o casaco largo a deixava bonita. O azul destacava seus cabelos que agora pareciam mais claros, destacando também o vermelho de suas bochechas. Já Shiemi se sentia bem ao sentir o perfume que havia grudado no casaco, um perfume que a aconchegada ainda mais que o próprio moletom azul. O moletom no qual já chorou e abraçou Rin inúmeras vezes. Passado um tempo, Rin percebeu que Shiemi ainda estava com frio, mas corada ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>—Shi, olha pra mim. - Rin coloca ambas suas mãos em volta do rosto de Shiemi, levando depois a sua testa e pescoço. - Tô achando que você tá com febre, tem algum termômetro aqui?</p><p>—Sim, na cozinha na porta da direita.</p><p>—Ok, vou lá pegar.</p><p>Rin deixa o quarto e vai até a cozinha do dormitório buscar pelo termômetro. Como era no andar de baixo e a cozinha era grande, acabou por demorar uns dez minutos. Quando ele chegou no quarto, mediu sua temperatura.</p><p>—38 graus, sabia que tinha algo errado.</p><p>—Ah mas já já passa, continua o filme vai.</p><p>—Nem vem! Toma um banho gelado que eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer e pegar uma compressa.</p><p>—Aí, tá.</p><p>Shiemi concorda num tom preguiçoso e brincalhão, mas vai até o vestiário tomar o banho pois sabe que precisa. Enquanto isso, Rin deixa o dormitório e vai até a cozinha preparar uma refeição.<br/>A pele de Shiemi arrepia em contato com a água gelada. Não gostava de banho gelado, aquilo era quase como um pesadelo. Tomou o banho mais rápido que pode e colocou suas roupas para poder voltar para o quarto.</p><p>Quando chegou, Rin ainda não estava por lá, então decidiu esperar por ele deitada, mas acabou dormindo por acidente.</p><p>—Já tomou banho ou ainda tá enrolando-</p><p>Ele se interrompe ao perceber que sua amiga havia caído no sono ali mesmo. Shiemi deitava no seu lado direito de costas para a parede, com os joelhos dobrados. Uma de suas mãos ficava por baixo do travesseiro e a outra perto de seu peito. Rin gostava de como ela ficava tão delicada dormindo. Não queria deixá-la sozinha, então senta no chão apoiando seus braços e cabeça na cama. Rin também havia dormido ali, caiu no sono a observando.</p><p>Mais ou menos uma hora se passa e Shiemi abre lentamente seus olhos, se deparando com Rin dormindo tranquilamente a sua frente. Ela sorri ao ver que ele não foi embora por ter ficado preocupado em deixá-la sozinha. O sentimento de ter Rin ao seu lado era reconfortante. Ela passava a mão em seus cabelos admirando o quão bonito ele ficava mesmo dormindo. Sentia seu coração aquecer por poder contar com ele.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>obrigada por ler até aqui :) &lt;3 o rin e a shiemi sempre me fazem ficar tão soft</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>